The Lion Cub Ficlets
by Beelsebutt
Summary: These ficlets belong to The Lion Cub Series. In Anomaly Harry and Ron had a son, these ficlets follow their life after the delivery. Warnings for SLASH and MPREG! Please, read each A/N for further info. Pic from fan . potteritus . net
1. The Lion Cub

**A/N:**

So. The first fic in The Lion Cub Series was Anomaly, where Ron got pregnant and carried his and Harry's child for nine months. This ficlet is about after the delivery. It's not necessary to read Anomaly to understand this one, so if you don't like M-rated stories, it's okay :D

I really must warn about the Fluff, it's oozing all over, but hey! They just had a baby, so I think it's only expected, right? Btw, if babies can't smile or open their eyes, just think of this one as a very special case :D

Thanks to Misery_loathes_Company for correcting my grammar 3 Also, thanks to the real mother of Leo for lending me her son's name :3 Oh, this story is a translation. The link to the original ficlet in Finnish can be found on my profile.

**Warnings: Contains male-pregnancy. Nothing explicit; Ron just had the baby, though! :D**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Potters, not me. I'm just playing with them. Don't sue!**

* * *

_~.~.~_

**The Lion Cub**

_~.~.~_

Harry was staring at the bundle cuddled up besides Ron. There were tears in his eyes. It was their son, his and Ron's. Their own child.

"You aren't welling up, are you?" Ron asked after glancing at Harry from the corner of his eye.

"I am," Harry admitted, not even feeling ashamed. He crawled carefully next to Ron and laid his head on top of Ron's chest. "He's perfect."

"Well, of course," Ron huffed. "What were you expecting, then? Twelve toes, or a missing nose?"

Harry gave a laugh, but his heart wasn't in it. The nightmares which he had seen during the last trimester were still clinging in his mind. Some of them had concentrated on Ron having a miscarriage, but in a few Harry had lost, not only the baby, but also Ron to the complications during the delivery.

Once Harry had even dreamt about their baby looking like the monster Voldemort was before he got his body back. Harry had not told anyone about that particular dream. Not even Ron.

It still felt peculiar, how serene Ron had been for the whole pregnancy. Or if he had panicked in some point, Harry hadn't noticed it. And Ron wasn't exactly the type to hide his light under a bushel.

Harry kissed the hairy nipple in front of his lips, then hugged Ron a little tighter. The house was almost empty now; Molly was downstairs, saying goodbye to the midwife.

"John _is_ perfect," Ron said softly. His voice sounded suspiciously thick.

If Harry had bothered to lift his head, he would have probably seen that Ron's eyes, too, were moist. Wait a minute...

"John?"

"He should have a name, shouldn't he?"

"John?!"

"Shh!"

Harry hoisted himself up, leaning on his elbow, and was fighting to keep his voice under control.

"I thought we haven't decided on his name yet."

"We didn't. But John's a great name."

"John is boring. It's so common!"

"And Harry's so unique?"

"My point exactly!"

"Shh!"

Harry laid his head on top of Ron's chest again, absent-mindedly stroking the ginger hair.

"I want it to be something special."

Ron didn't answer. Harry's favourite name danced on his tongue. He had decided to let James and Sirius rest in peace, even though an idea of James Potter Junior was tempting. But Harry wanted something full of charisma. Something suitable for the offspring of two Gryffindors.

"How 'bout Leo?"

Still, there was no answer, and as Harry raised his head after a moment, he realised that Ron had fallen asleep. He watched Ron's relaxed face for a while, before placing a kiss on the stubble on his chin; Ron hadn't shaved in two days.

Harry pulled the quilt over Ron before picking the baby up; he was sleeping, too.

"Leo."

The baby cracked open his drowsy eyes for a second, and Harry was almost sure that the tiny pink lips curved into an accepting smile, blessing Harry's suggestion for his name. After waking up, Ron would say that it was all in Harry's imagination, or that in reality, John had actually farted in response. It wasn't important right now. They had plenty of time to fight over the baby's name. This moment was just for Harry and little Leo.

Their own miracle.

_~o~_

* * *

**End Notes:**

If you like it/hate it/have an opinion about it, please, review! :3 Also, you lot who _have_ read Anomaly, please, check the End notes at the bottom of the last chapter. I had to re-upload the chapter, so I answered to some of your reviews :3


	2. Liquid Fire

**A/N:**

This ficlet is a part of the Lion Cub Series. I guess, Leo is a few months old here.

LF is a translation, and the original Finnish version is based on a song by Aki Sirkesalo "Parempaa aikaa". The lyrics are not translated in English and I surely won't do it! But they tell about a family, maybe Mom and Dad, who stay awake "just a while longer" after the children have already fallen asleep, doing "adult things" ofc 8) Oh, the Finnish version of this ficlet is a drabble, exactly 100 words, but of course the translation is a bit longer (due to the differences between Finnish and English).

It's not necessary to read Anomaly before reading this, but maybe you should give it a try? :P

Thank you again, _Misery-loathes-Company_, for your wonderful help :3

**Warnings: Contains male-pregnancy. Nothing explicit, though.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Potters, not me. I'm just playing with them. Don't sue!**

* * *

_~.~.~_

**Liquid Fire**

_~.~.~_

"Wake up."

Harry raises his head, and the paper stuck on his cheek flutters down on the messy desk next to its kind. Ron's hand is heavy on his shoulder. Safe and warm.

"Leo's already asleep. It wasn't the teeth after all."

"Oh, okay," Harry mumbles and yawns. He tries to get up, but Ron's hold on his shoulder tightens. His thumb moves, rolling over Harry's collar bone.

"What if we stayed up for a while longer?" Ron leans to whisper in Harry's ear.

The words fill Harry with liquid fire; they make his breathing hitch and his toes curl. The door closes smoothly, muffling the sound from the house. It has been so long, _too long_, and Harry doesn't have to think about the answer.

He tells it to Ron with his lips, his fingers, and his tongue. He seals the deal by kissing every single freckle on Ron's body — and more.

_~o~_

* * *

**About the reviews on The Lion Cub...** I know I already PM'd you back, but here you go once again (I don't seem to be able to stop this x)):

XStrawberryDuckFeathersX: Yeah, lioncub!Leo would be perfect for two Gryffindors, right? :D I'm glad you liked TLC but really, no horrible things are going to happen to them! :D Thanks for your kind words, really, especially grammar-wise :3 I'm always very sensitive about the feedback I get for my English stories, since English is not my first language. Thank god I have excellent betas who help me with my sometimes strangely chosen words :P

Spice of Life: Aw, I'm glad you approved it :3 Here's one, there are two more to come! And maybe the longer one, but it hasn't progressed much yet. Hmm... but thank you, hon :3


	3. Attitude

**A/N:**

Attitude is a translated version of 'Asennevamma' (there's a link on my profile). The original ficlet was written for a private challenge. It was supposed to be something about snow, maybe skiing, but eventually I got stuck in the idea about Harry making a poor excuse of a snowman. Leo is a year, year and a half, now.

Again, thanks to _Misery-loathes-Company_ and _Jolandina _for their wonderful help with the translation :3

**Warning: Mention of Mpreg — Leo is Harry and Ron's biological son!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Potters, not me. I'm just playing with them. Don't sue!**

* * *

_~.~.~_

**Attitude**

_~.~.~_

"Dada! Dada!"

"Leo, take it easy. It's only a snowman."

Ron grabbed his son and stroked his back to calm him down. He had to admit, though, Leo wasn't the only one scared out of his wits by the huge snowman in their garden.

"Dad must've made it while we were in the park."

"Snowman?"

"Yes, snowman. Why don't we look a bit closer?"

It was more like a snow mountain, just vaguely resembling a human form. Ron snorted aloud, while strolling to the other side of the colossus.

"Look, nothing to be afraid of," Ron assured. "Poke."

Leo poked the snowman clumsily with his mitten covered fingers. He giggled happily. "Snow Man."

Ron grinned. It was fortunate that Leo was small enough to appreciate Harry's crooked and half-hearted attempt at a masterpiece.

The toddler flailed his arms to get to the ground. He padded around the vast snowman, prodding it every now and then. He circled it twice, before the front door opened.

"Where's Grams' sweetheart?"

"Here!" Ron yelled.

"Granny!" Leo cried at the same time.

Molly rolled her eyes to Ron and crouched to hoist her grandson up.

"Granny's sweet littl— why on Earth have you got wet mittens on your hands? And your hat is askew, too!"

"We were in the park," Ron explained stepping closer, "and the mittens got wet as Leo was trying to find out what exactly that lump in the middle of the garden is trying to resemble."

"Hey!" Harry protested, appearing from behind the corner. Ron threw him a shameless smirk.

"Hello, Harry," Molly greeted, before steering Leo inside to warm up.

Harry stopped right in front of Ron, crossing his arms on his chest.

"You were saying?"

"Just that it's quite small for a snow mountain."

"It's not a mountain!" Harry objected. "It's—"

"Snow! Man!" Leo's chiming voice echoed from inside, before Molly pushed the door closed.

Harry's grin was triumphant. "You hear that? Even a small child understands what's good and what's not. I think you've got a bad attitude."

"Bad attitude, my ass!" Ron snorted, pushing his cold fingers under Harry's coat. "There's nothing wrong with my attitude."

"On the other hand, Leo has always preferred me from the two of us," Harry continued, cool as a cucumber, wrapping his arms around an unsuspecting Ron.

"Pfft, it was _me_ who carried him all nine months through, so I'm entitled to be the favourite Dad," Ron grumbled in Harry's ear, pulling him closer. "But you'll always be _my_ favourite adult."

"Is that so?" Harry hummed, tilting his head as Ron's lips found his neck.

"Abso-fucking-lutely," Ron whispered against the chilled skin.

"Happy to hear it," Harry said before cramming a half-melted snowball under Ron's collar.

Ron screamed, hopping apart from Harry and shaking his coat like a madman.

"Frigging cold!"

"Makes you appreciate true art!" Harry laughed.

"Bloody hell! Now it's already under my—"

"Ronald Weasley!"

"Potter," Harry and Ron said in unison, spinning around towards Molly who was peeking from the narrow gap of the door.

"Yes, yes, sorry. It's so hard to remember. But still, you are not to use that kind of language around children!" she continued without missing a pace. "Dinner is on the table, come in."

She disappeared inside, closing the door behind her. Ron didn't follow her, but pressed his body flush against Harry's.

"You're so lucky you're so cute," he murmured.

"Cute?" Harry cried out, but then Ron's lips were back on his neck.

"Very much so. And you taste good, too."

"Mmh, thank you, Mr Potter."

"You're welcome, Mr Potter."

_~o~_

* * *

**End Notes:**

If you read it, review it, please :)

There will be one more ficlet in this entry, and while it will be shorter than this one, it will be Rated as Mature ;) So, maybe something goody to wait :P

**About the reviews on earlier ficlet...**

alykat14: This one is indeed a bit longer, but not that much. To me, a ficlet is under 1,000 words, or even under 500 words, but I think that in English it means longer stories. I'm not sure, since I think I've never understood the definition correctly :D To me a drabble is exactly 100 words, but I've seen English "drabbles" that are maybe 357 words long — to me they would be ficlets. Hmm, interesting comparison, but maybe not the right time or place for it :P Thanks for reviewing :3

Spice of Life: I'm sorry you had to wait for so long :( But here it is, at least! Hope you liked this one, too :)

Guest: Yeah, it's very gay LOL XD Good point, though! :P


End file.
